GundamXB
by loverhater
Summary: There are five new Gundam Pilots and they need the old ones to train them! I really suck at summaries so just read the story and review please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
In this disclaimer I disclaim ownership of the origional Gundam Wing characters. ( I.E. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and who ever else from the show that I use.) Everyone else I made up so I do own them. Chapter 1: Pilots  
It's been three years now since the final war between the colonies and the earth sphere. The five origional Gundam pilots Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Chang Wufei, and Duo Maxwell have all chosen new lives. Unfortunetly there's a new evil that has risen with a plan called Project Mars. The time for peace has ended and it is up to the new and old Gundams to bring it back. Our story starts in a military center in colony X1192.  
" General Carter sir," Sargent Harris said as a tall, twenty year old, handsome looking man, wearing an army uniform walked in.  
" yes, Sargent what is it?" he replied.  
" We've found the new pilots sir,"  
" oh really who are they?"  
" First there's Penny O'neal of London, England . She lost her family when she was very young and she's been fighting since she was six ," he said as he handed the General her file.  
" Acrobatics for four years, been studying Gundams since she was ten, impressive very impressive sargent," Carter replied with no expression. " second we have Catalina Techitone from Barcelona, Spain. She lives in an old abandoned monastar with Master Techitone ( spainish monk) no other family." he said as Carter looked through her file. " ah, she was a missionary before she met this Master Techitone," " yes sir," " and he is training her in both mind and body she sounds promising," " Next there's Tori Walker of new York City, (orphan) been taking care of herself since she was four, has mastered the ancient art of kungfu." " It also says she's quite smart at least for an American." " yes I suppose that's true," he replied taking it offensively. " Then there's always kate Watson in Sydney, Australia, kickboxing and sword fighting master, lives with her twenty year old brother." " she has potential." he said unimpressed. " And finally there's Amelia Zanlotti in Sicily,Italy. She's a wiz with anything technical, and knows all there is to know about Gundams and their pilots." Zanlotti where have I heard that name before? Carter thought to himself. Of course how could I forget that bitch Maria Zanlotti I think she had a daughter. " sir are you alright?" Harris asked him. " What oh yes sargent I'm fine." " well, sir how do you like our choices?" " sargent these are all fine choices, but I can't help but notice a pattern they're all sixteen ear old girls." " That's right exactly the same age the origional pilots were in their last fight, but sir I do have one question," " proceed," " these girls have no idea how to fly gundams and neither do we how will we train them?" " We'll get the most experienced gundam teachers ever the origional pilots." " But sir why didn't we just use the origional pilots?'' " Because they're too old now we can't control their actions, we'll bring the girls here, and then they'll find the guys." " great plan sir," " Thankyou sargent now I have one question of my own." " yes, sir?" " This last one Amelia Zanlotti it says she has no knowledge of fighting?" " Well that's true sir, but she can help repair the gundams and make plans for the pilots." " Good idea sargent now book a private ship." " Thankyou sir, and to where?" " London, England," " yes, sir," 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2: Pilot 1 Penny  
  
Carter, Harris, and a few other military personel board a private ship, and head to London, England . It takes them about two days. " Sar-gent," Carter yelled. " yes sir," Harris replied moving next to him. " Where is this girl supposed to be?" " According to her file, she's at the Royal Inn." " What's that some kind of hotel?" " No, sir it's a kareoki bar, she lives and works there." " Oh, that's special," Carter said smiling as they find a cab and head to the Roral Inn.  
It takes them about ten minutes to get there. They find a crowd of people when they walk in so they head straight to the bartender. " What can I do's for ya's?" the bartender ( who's a very big, strong looking man) asked. " Hello my good man we're looking for penny O'neal." Carter replied. " Oh, Penny she's on next you's are in for a treat, just sit at that table over there." he replied pointing to an empty table. " Well we were hoping to speak with her." Harris said holding up his pointer finger. " Oh, well dats even easier," he said as he turns around. " MOlly," he yelled to a short redhead. " yea what is it Devin?" she replied walking over to them. " These people want to meet Penny." " Oh, is that all," she replied moving towards Carter and Harris. " Hi I'm Molly, Penny's bestfriend." " It's nice to meet you Molly," Carter relied. " how might we get intouch with Penny?" " That's easy just sit at that table over there and Devin will come and get you when she's ready for you." " Thankyou," Carter replies as they walk to the table.  
Almost as soon as they sit down the curtain goes up and there's a band in it's place. There are guys at guitar, drums, and bass, but there's a beautiful girl infront of them. She has bleached-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and ruby-red lips. She's wearing a jean jacket, red mexican shirt, and a short skirt. " That must be her!" Carter remarked. " yes, sir," Harris replied. She's so beautiful Carter thinks to himself as music starts. Penny starts to sing: " I wanna be someone else, tired of being myself, I wanna laugh all time  
and I never want to cry,  
I wanna be with someone who loves me all the time, I wanna be someone  
else, tired of being myself  
You yell at me, you scream at me, you make me feel crazy, and maybe I am  
cuz I wanna be someone else, tired of being myself,  
I'm tired of cryin and I'm tired of you lyin, I wanna be an actress, I  
wanna be a queen, I wanna be an actor, I wanna be a king, I'll be anything just as long as I'm not me, I want to someone else cuz I'm  
tired of being.. myself "  
  
They get a standing ovation. She grabs the mik and says " Thanks we're here everynight." Her and the band walk backstage. Carter, Harris, and the rest of the soldiers sit back down, as they see Molly walk out the door and wait till Devin comes to them. " hey military dudes," Devin said walking up to them. " yes," Carter said annoyed. " I'll take ya's to go see Penny now, but only the two of ya's." " ok, major Tomson," Carter said turning around. " yes, sir," a rather manly looking woman replied. " Take the troops to go find some place to stay the night, call me tomorrow morning." " yes, sir," as she says this Carter and Harris follow Devin backstage. " Penny I gots some guys here to see yas." Devin said as he knocks on her dressing room door. " Bring'em in Devin!" a deep british accent answered from behind the door.  
  
Devin opens the door slowly and they walk into a typical dressing room. It has a dresser with a stool, a comfy looking couch, a t.v., and a bed. Penny's at the dresser taking off her last bit of makeup. " Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be G.I. Joe?" she asked turning and looking at Carter. " Cute," he said a bit annoyed. After this Harris steps forward and says " You can't talk to him like that he's ..." " I'm perfectly capable of talking, I'll thankyou to remember that sargent!" Carter said cutting him off. " I'm General Carter of x1192." he continued as he holds out his hand for her to shake. " And I'm Penny O'neal from London, England," she replied shaking his hand. " I know that's why we're here!" " You came a real long way just to see little old me." she said sweetly. " There's nothing little or old about you!" Carter whispered to himself. " What was that General?" she asked coyly. " Nevermind, let's just get straight to the point!" " And that would be?'' " Penny the world needs you!" " What?!" " I know you've studied the gundams." " yea, and your point is?'' " The world needs your help," he said importantly. " Oh, is that all well I won't do it!" " What?!" Carter yelled as she turns around. " Why should I help this world what has the world ever done for me?" " Good point but what have you got against the world?" " It's not what I got against the world mate, it's what the world's got 'gainst me!" she replied sitting down holding back tears. " Penny come quick!" the guitarist yelled running in. " What is it Mark?" she asked turning around. " It's Molly come quick!" " Molly?!" she yelled standing and running to him. " She's in the street," he whispered. " Molly I'm coming hold on!" she screamed running out of the bar. She sees a group of people gathered in the street with Molly's car ingulfed in flames. She pushes through the mob and finds her bestfriend lying in a pool of blood. " Molly No!" she screamed as she runs over to her and lays Molly's head on her lap. " Pen, you made it you were really good tonight, and I was waiting for ya!" Molly whispered. " Shus save our strength," she replied softly. " What for I don't need it where I'm going Pen," she laughs and coughs. " You're not goin' anywhere," she replied now on verge of tears. At this moment Carter, and Harris reach the center of the crowd. " Pen, I wanna go, but you gotta let me, let me go Pen!" " No!," she replied shaking her head . " I'll never let you go Molls!" " Why nobody needs me!" " I... I need you, you can't leave me you're all I got!" she answered now sobbing. " That's not true you don't need me, you've never needed me, I needed you!" she said smiling. " Bestfriends forever?" " And ever till the end of time!" " Blood sisters for eternity!" " no, longer!" " Oh, God I'm gonna miss you," " I'm gonna miss you too!" Penny replied as she hugs her. " Never say goodbye," " Never," as Penny says this Molly's eyes close and Penny can feel her soul leave. Penny grabs her corpse and holds it as she rocks. The crowd slowly disbands until it is only Penny, Carter, and Harris. Penny wipes her eyes, gently kisses Molly's forehead, and says " goodbye, old friend, they'll pay for this!" She slowly gets up and walks towards Carter. " So, where we headed?" she asked not turning her head . " What?" he replied turning around. " Well do you want my help or not?" " Yea, but I thought you weren't going to help the world ." " I'm not doing this for the world, or you, I'm doing this for her!" " Ok, tomorrow we leave for Barcelona, Spain." " Sounds cool," she replies as they walk back into the Royal Inn. Carter, Harris, and the rest of the soldiers stay the night there. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3: Pilot 2 Cat  
  
At around six o'clock Carter, Penny, Harris, and the rest of the soldiersget on a plane bound for Barcelona, Spain . It takes about three hours to get there. They finally arrive at a small airport. They get off the plane, and Penny makes eye contact with a little girl waiting for someone. " Hi," Penny liped to her. " hi," the little girl replied. " What's your name?'' " Meaghan," after she says this Penny smiles as they make funny faces at eachother. " Ah, Penny?" Cater said touching her arm. " Oh, yea," she replied turning towards him. " we gotta go!" " Ok," Penny said as they get into a little black car. It takes them about five minutes to get to the monastary. When they get there Penny can't believe her eyes. It's just a plain, white building with a black roof. " It looks so...," " Beautiful, exquisite," Carter said cutting her off. " empty." The car quickly stops, and they get out. Carter, Penny, and Harris walk up to front door, and Carter reaches to open it as Penny grabs his hand. " Aren't you even gonna knock?" " There's no need," he replied pulling his arm away, and opening the door.  
  
Inside it looks emptier then outside. It's pitch black, with dark brown curtains. " Ah," Penny screamed as she finds a sharp sword pointed at her face. " Treaspassers shall be punished!" a voice said angrilly from the end of the sword. " I told you we should've knocked," Penny said angrilly not moving her head. " Um, hello," Carter said moving towards them. As he does this the lights come on. All of them look over, and see a rather old looking man in a karate outfit, standing at stairs. " Catalina, what have I told you?" he asked sternly. They look at the person holding the sword, and to Penny's surprise it's a girl. She has black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a karate outfit, she looks spainish in physical features but otherwise she looks completely chinese.. The girl rolls her eyes. " Don't use the sword on guests.. but master." " ah," he said holding up his pointer finger. " Don't but master me now put the sword down!" " Yea, Cat put the sword down I think we'll all be alot more comfortable," Penny said as Catalina turns around. " I should kill you just for calling me that!" she replies puting the sword down. " So Mr...," Techi struggled. " General Carter,'' Carter replied. " Oh, so General what are you doing here?" " We need Catalina's help!" " Help with what?" Catalina askes. " The world needs you!" " Man at least you could think of something better then that, I mean that's the same crap you used on me!" Penny said moving closer to Catalina. " Hi, I'm Penny or pilot 1," she continued as she holds out her hand to her. Catalina looks at her hand, then puts her sword down and shakes it. " Catalina Ryans," she replied. " I'm sorry General, but I can't help the world you'll have to find someone else." " Now just a minute Catalina," Master Techi says " we have to think this over." " But master I ..." as she starts to say this a bomb hits the house. " Catalina, basic minuver 4, take them to the cellar!" " Master what about you?" " Don't worry about me!" he replied as he starts barricading the door. " This way," Catalina turns around and shows them a hidden door. " Go through here it will lead you out." So, Carter, Penny, and Harris go through the secret door while Catalina goes back. " Catalina, what are you doing?, you have to go with them!" Master Techi said angrilly. " Master, my training's incomplete." " I've taught you the most important lesson a true warrior.." " fights their head not their heart," " Go with them save the world it's what we've been training for, goodbye student!" he said turning back to the door, and pushing on it. Catalina runs back to the hidden door and goes through it. " Goodbye teacher," she whispered as she closes it. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4: Pilot 3 Tori  
  
As soon as they reach the end of the tunnel Carter walkie talkies for someone to come, and get them. The car from before shows up again. " So, where are we going General?" Catalina asked as they get in the car. " New York City," he replied. " New York we're gettin a bloody yankee in on this?" Penny asked angrilly.  
  
" Yep!" Carter said happily. " Well what if I don't like that?" " Then that's to bad for you because we need her so you'll have to deal with that." " Fine," she replied annoyed.  
  
It takes them fifteen minutes to get to the airport, then another five hours to get to New York. " You know I've been thinking!" Penny announced. " Don't hurt yourself," Catalina whispered. " Haha very funny," Penny said a bit annoyed. " Anyway, what are you planning on doing when we get everybody?" " I can't reveal that information at this time!" Carter said very military like. " Figures, never trust a military guy!" Penny yelled. " Now there's something we agree on." Catalina said after her. " Really, cool," Penny replies as they start to talk. " Oh, great now you're both ganging up on me!" Carter yelled unhappily. " Oh, chill out G.I.Joe we're just having some fun!" Penny said as they both smile. After another ten minutes of 'girl talk' they reach Tori's home, It's a trailer. " Wow, and I thought I was poor!" Penny said awkwardly. " Penny!" Catalina yelled in disbelief. " Sorry, I mean not many people are poorer then me so I gotta take notice when somebody is!" she said as they get out of the car in the middle of a trailer park. They start to walk to her door, and just as Carter is about to push it open Penny grabs his hand again. " What are you doing?'' he asked taking his arm away. " Stopping you! sorry cap'n but I'm not about to get another sword in my face ring the bell!" she yelled. " Oh, all right!" Carter said annoyed as he rings the bell, and then they wait for about three minutes. " I'm coming!" a voice yelled from inside. Soon after that a tall, skinny, friendly looking girl, with light-brown hair and silver eyes opens the door, and said "Hi." " Hello, um Tori?" Carter said questioningly. " Yep that's me!, can I help you?" she asked in reply. " Well I'll get right to the point the world needs you!" " What?, come in please." she says opening the door, and letting Carter, Penny, Catalina, and Harris in. " Well you see..." " Hey Joe let me take this one ok?" Penny says cutting him off. " Look you know about the gundams right?" " I used to." Tori replied. " Ok, well these guys have recreated them, and they want us to fly 'em!" " And you would be?" she asked sitting down. " Oh, sorry I'm Penny or pilot 1, which ever." she said as she bows. " Hi," Tori replies. " This over here is Catalina, or Pilot 2," Penny continued pointing to Catalina. " Hello," Catalina said staring at everything in the small trailer. " Hi," Tori replies. " This over here is Carter, our boss," Penny said pulling Tori around to Carter. " It's a pleasure to meet you." Carter said shaking Tori's hand. " yeah, hi," Tori replied shaking his hand. " And last but not least this is Harris." Penny said breaking their handshake, and pulling Tori to Harris. " Hi," Tori said tiredly. " Hi," Harris replied. " Ok, anyway now you know who we are, so are you gonna help or not?'' Penny said going face to face with Tori. " Ok," Tori shrugged, " let's go!" " Ok, really?, wow that was easy!" Penny said as they leave Tori's house, and get in the car. " So what's our next stop?" Tori asked happily as the start to move. " Sydney," Carter replied. " We're going to Australia!," Penny yelled. "cool" It takes them another six hours to get there. After that they find a house that looks very extravagant on the outside. 


End file.
